Roleplay:Storms of the Moon
This Roleplay is currently '''Free To Join'. Keep in mind that if I get continuous god-modding and drastic plot-stealing/altering, I will kick the offenders and restrict the RP to those I invite.'' Plot The continent of Yurashia has long been revered as a place of mythical beauty and vast, flourishing cultures. Home to many immaculate locations, among these places are the Moonlight Plains; hailed as the place where "the moon meets with Mobius", yearly festivals in honor of the moon and other celestial bodies are held within the village of the Plains. The grandiose festivals catch the attention of people from all over Mobius, and it is not uncommon for tourists to travel to the Moonlight Plains in order to partake in the festivities; the village is noted for it's homely beauty and serenity, and also for it's security. However, the reason for the village's safety is underhanded; from the very beginning, the lunar village has been ruled by The Thundering Armada, a despotic group who would tax the settlers of the Moonlight Plains for various goods and services, keeping their home safe from bandits, raiders, and the like in return. While the Armada and the villagers have kept a tense if somewhat steady relationship, the only one who refused to live under the thumb of the Armada was a Mobian Komainu named Daichi, responsible for maintaining a mysterious obelisk that was located in the middle of the Celestic Lake. Naturally, this strange structure got the interest of the Armada, and time and time again, they marched to the lake, trying to discover the obelisk's secrets. Time and time again, they were spurned, with claims that some unknown, divine force was assisting Daichi in protecting the obelisk. Eventually, the Armada gave up on trying to invade Daichi's home, for now, and have resumed maintaining their stronghold over the Moonlight Plains. But things grow tense, and tourists looking to visit the Moonlight Plains for the yearly festival might find that trouble is starting to roll in... Rules #'Stick to the plot.' Do not alter it to revolve around your character, do not change it drastically, etc. #'No Godmodding.' You should all know what this means; no auto-hitting, no random attacks, no constant avoidance of damage, no metagaming, etc. #'No Trolling.' #'No picking random fights with others.' #'Do not just randomly jump into a scene.' Either ask, or build up your arrival accordingly (I.E "Suddenly, such and such and such" or "Meanwhile, somewhere else blah blah blah") #'No hogging all the glory.' #'Please ask if you want your character to be a member of The Thundering Armada.' #'No controlling other users' characters without their permission.' #'Put effort in your posts'. I mean it; none of this "Person: Shadow Ball! *uses Shadow Ball*" crap. :*'Acceptable method:' (Person: Shadow Ball! *charges up a concentrated ball of shadow energy, and then fires it at Person 2*) :*'Preferred method:' ("Shadow Ball!" Person yelled. Cupping his hands in front of him, he began charging up a concentrated ball of pure shadows. After a few seconds he threw the ball at Person 2.) Current Participants Moderators are the peacekeepers of the RP. Listen to them if they tell you that you broke a rule, and don't throw a hissy pissy fit if they give out constructive criticism on how you RP. Only people that I (Ryushusupercat) absolutely trust get to be moderators. *'Ryushu' - RP Owner/Moderator :*'Strikes:' 0 *'Saren' - RP Moderator :*'Strikes:' 0 *'Josh' - RP Participant :*'Strikes:' 0 *'Voltz' - RP Participant :*'Strikes:' 0 * RedRush3999 '''- RP Participant :* '''Strikes: 0 *'Yoshiya' - RP Participant :*'Strikes:' 0 Banned Users None so far. Let's keep it that way. Characters Heroes *'The Cloudtop Freedom Fighters' - Played by Ryu. *'Moonlight Plains villagers' - Random villagers from the settlement in the Moonlight Plains. Can be played by anyone *'ethan the hedgehog'-he as activate to fight any villain wants to destroy the village. Neutral *'Daichi the Komainu' - The reclusive and stern guardian of the Lunar Obelisk who lives in the middle of the Celestic Lake. He primarily keeps to himself, but may help if he feels it necessary. Played by Ryu. *'Joshua Sentrium Burns' - A member of the Jkirk Federations. He came to attend the festival. *'The Jkirk Federations' - A Intergalactic Dictatorship led by Adex Zarvok Burns. Possible entry. *'Minamoto the Porcupine' - The bold and prideful captain of the Rising Sun Warriors Guild in Nihon, attending the festival to potentially recruit new talent as well as scout the Cloudtop Freedom Fighters. Played by Voltz. *'Joshua Zephyrius' - Archon Emperor of the Empyrdom of Anticytheris. Entered within the plains by mistake due to a warpdrive interference. Also known as Aelianos in the roleplay. Played by Yoshiya. *'Empyrdom of Anticytheris' - The interplanetary military faction of Antiquus, led by Joshua Zephyrius. Possible entry. Played by Yoshiya *[[Komerl "Aden" Hedgehog|'Komerl "Aden" Hedgehog']]' '- A possible friend or foe depending on the interactions with him in the story. Played by RedRush3999. Villains *'The Thundering Armada' - The 'rulers' of the Moonlight Plains. Characters listed here are played by Ryu, unnamed footsoldiers can be played by anyone. You may ask to create a character to use for this group. *'Yurashia Egg Army' - Played by anyone. **'Sable the Tanuki' - The Sub-Boss of the Yurashia Egg Army who serves directly under Egg Boss Conquering Storm. Played by Ryu. *'Xavek' - The rarely seen head of Plastech industries, his goals here are a mystery. *'Emrys Vaughn' - The Lord Serpent has come to these lands with conquest in mind, wanting to 'dethrone' the head of the Thundering Armada and plunder the Moonlight Plains for power before ruling as Pharaoh. *'leaf the hedgehog'-he go to this lands to destroy everyone to before conquer Roleplay Part 1: The Night Before The Lunar Festival It was roughly 5:00 PM, the night before the yearly festival that took place in the village of the Moonlight Plains. Said festival lasted for three days, with the final day being the most grandiose of all, all in celebration of the moon (and other celestial bodies, but here, the moon was held in particularly high reverence). Villagers were busy preparing for the festival, and by now, tourists should be starting to show up as well. The village itself was quite large and accommodating, and seems to be bustling with activity, people chatting and socializing, all excited for the upcoming festival. Joshua Sentrium Burns, having heard of talks of there being a festival over at the Moonlight Plains, had decided to attend it himself. As such, he was one of the first to arrive at the village. Upon arrival, he had grown an interest in the architecture, and the citizens activities. Meanwhile, 400 meters near the village, a glowing blur of blue light zoomed from an unknown source to this location. A green-haired man skidded to a stop towards the gates, if any. It seemed that he had warpdriven into the area by mistake and had almost crashed on the gates if there were such, were it not for him skidding from a fairly high distance away. "Again with this?" he thought after experiencing a warpdrive interference yet again. He sighed and looked around the village. He was fascinated by the slightly familiar architecture. "Well, staying a little bit wouldn't hurt..." he said as he went sightseeing in the area. None of the villagers seemed to have noticed the warpdrive anomaly that had blasted towards the gates, which was good, because it would have likely caused a bit of panic. Inside the village, booths of all kinds had been set up, selling various goods, trinkets and wares. The entire aesthetic feel was very Yurashian. The Cloudtop Mountains that neighbored the village held their own settlement as well, and the villagers there were already starting to make their way to the Moonlight Village to participate in the festival; among them were a male horse, a female panda, a male bearcat, and a male squirrel. "Is this... Mobius?" the green-haired man thought, seeing the anthropomorphs around him as somewhat familiar from what he had seen before when he visited Genesis City at the continent of Downunda. As he walked around, he was amused by the various trinkets sold before him. Seeing that he was on a different planet with an entirely different currency, he had no choice of buying one. After all, he uses monets instead of rings. Regardless, he viewed the impending festival, waiting for it to unfold. He walked towards an alley and jumped to the top of a roofed house, if any. The sight of a non-Mobian walking around got a couple of curious looks from the villagers and tourists, but apparently it wasn't that strange to them, seeing as how humans/Overlanders were welcomed to the festivities, as well. The building that the man chose to scale looked like old-style Yurashian architecture, as was virtually all of the village, but still with a modern flair to it, and quite beautiful. No one noticed him climb onto the building. Down near the village square, a couple Mobians armed with different weapons seemed to be patrolling the area; any nearby villagers were giving them a respectable berth, and seemed a bit nervous around them. Joshua wondered around the village, watching as the booths are being set up. "Hm... this is surely going to be one interesting festival." One of the booths that was already set up seemed to be selling beautiful, iridescent stones of different types, made into necklaces, bracelets, charms, and whatnot. Joshua took notice of the Booth, and began looking of what it has to offer. "...Hm..." The lady at the booth, a chubby Mobian tapir, smiled and bowed respectfully at Joshua. "Hello, sir! Are you interested in buying a Celestic Opal?" "Hmm... what is this.. Celestic Opal? And, um... what kind of currency do you use here?" "Well, it's a type of opal that's very common here in the Moonlight Plains. I know that doesn't make it terribly valuable, but it is pretty, no?" She tilted her head to the side. "Oh, we use rings for currency, sir, same as everywhere on Mobius...it's 3 for a necklace and 2 for a bracelet or charm." "I see... not to complain or boast, but where I came from on Mobius, we used a different kind of currency known as Jkirk Credits.... seeing as you use rings, is there anywhere I may convert my currency into?" "Jkirk credits...? Oh dear, I've never heard of those before...but there is a booth where different types of currency can be converted." She gestured to a relatively small booth that already had a small group, Mobians and humans alike, gathered near it. "They should be able to help you, sir," she said, smiling warmly. "Thank you ma'am. I will return with the appropriate currency." He said, as he walked over to the other booth. Upon arrival at the booth, he got into it's line, and waited. The line was not very large at all, and soon, Joshua's turn was next. The man at the booth greeted him warmly. "Hello, sir! Have currency you need to convert?" "Ah, yes please." He handed him a Card resembling that of a Credit/Debit Card. However, it functions similar of that as if you were to have Dollar Bills in a wallet (Basically, this card holds your current savings and such) "I'd like to convert 30% of the credits on this card to the appropriate currency." "Very good, very good," said the man, taking the card and inputting it into the machine (I have no idea how this stuff works tbh). After a few seconds, the machine beeps, and he takes the card out, returning it to Joshua. There you go, sir; 30% of your credits are converted into rings! Enjoy the festival!" "Thank you my good man." He received the converted rings and his card, and headed back to the booth of where he originally was. The green-haired man observed the area below. "Is there a festival around here or something? The preparation is quite similar to those from Antiquus." He had a bird's eye view of the village. From his west direction, he quickly noticed the accumulating crowd of people waiting in line at the front of a booth. "Hmm, I wonder what is going on in that area." He went down from the rooftop and landed on the alley he jumped from. He casually walked to the currency-converting booth and waited in line while observing what was going on. He saw the machine at the front. "A strange contraption at that." If there was a name signage on the booth, the green-haired man would most likely look at it to know what they were selling. The booth was not selling anything; it was purely for people to convert their currency into rings if they needed to. "Interesting," the green-haired man said as he waited in line. The line was another short one, and soon it was the green-haired man's turn. As he had his turn, he brought out a decamonet (ten-monet) coin from his pocket. "Please convert 50% of this coin into your currency." The man took the coin and examined it. "Ah, very good." After converting the currency, he gave 50% of what it was worth in rings to the green-haired man. "There you go!" he said. "Thank you very much," the green-haired man said as he received the rings. He walked away to check out the jewelry booths to buy a neck accessory, whether it is a necklace or an amulet. There were a couple of different booths that sold jewelry and trinkets. "Interesting..." he said. He approached the vendor. "May I have this one? Please do tell me of its value." He pointed to an sapphire necklace in display on the right. The necklace was a beautiful thing indeed; the chain of the necklace was made from gold and fashioned in a rope style, with four small cabochon sapphire gemstones on either side of the necklace's centerpiece; the gems were set within gold sockets. Speaking of the centerpiece, the oval-shaped cabochon gem sitting in between the sapphire gemstones was also made of sapphire, but of a somewhat different shade in color; it, too, was set within an ornate golden socket. The vendor, a male hyena, looked over at the displayed necklace as the green-haired man pointed it out. "Ahh, I see you have an eye for quality, good sir," he said, smiling and nodding. "That pretty little thing there's got real sapphire gemstones in it, y'know." "Interesting!" the green-haired man replied. "I will kindly pay you the cost of this accessory so long as you say it." :(What would be a good price for something like that, you think?) :(Eh, maybe around... 15 rings?) :(Ryu-That sees good) "It's 15 rings for this necklace, good sir," said the vendor, smiling as he carefully picked up the pretty jewelry. Aelianos had a good amount of rings with him, thanks to his currency conversion. He gave 15 rings to the vendor in exchange for the necklace. A warp ring could suddenly be seen near the entrance to the village as a brown hedgehog jumps out. "Okay, this is...new...." he says as he takes in his surroundings while exploring the village. "I should find someone who knows about this whole....place." Joshua returned to the booth with the necklaces and such. "Hello again." The tapir woman smiled and clasped her hands together. "Hello, sir! Did you manage to convert your currency alright?" "I have successfully converted my local currency into Rings." Joshua replied, as he looked around the booth, wondering what souvenir he would like to take back with him. "Hmm...." The woman waited patiently for Joshua to decide if he wanted to buy anything; she busied herself with cleaning a mirror as a means of multitasking, but keeps most of her attention on Joshua. "..I'd like to buy one of the previously mentioned Celestic Opals, please." Joshua finally decided. "Ah, good! Well, uhh...you like it in the form of a necklace? A bracelet? Or perhaps a charm?" She holds up one of each of the three specified typed of jewelry. "May I have it in a form of a Necklace, please?" Joshua asked. The woman smiled and nodded, carefully setting the other two aside and holding up the necklace for Joshua to get a better look. "One necklace is 3 rings, sir," she said. Joshua handed the woman Three rings to buy the Necklace ([I have no idea on how much he has left XD). "Thank you very much, sir!" said the woman, handing the necklace to Joshua after taking the three rings. "I do hope you like it...that stone gets mighty iridescent in the moonlight! It...still has no special powers, though." Joshua took the necklace. "Thank you for your services." He said, as he walked away from the booth, looking at the necklace. "Hm... I wonder what she meant by still not having any powers..." Joshua thought, now wearing the necklace. :(Ryu-I was thinking that maybe this type of opal does something special on a full moon, but i'm not sure what.) :(JTH: Hm.. perhaps it could give it's user a major power boost of something, or could grant a new ability altogether entirely. Assuming that they are only able to do these special things on a Full Moon night, then these things should be temporary on said full moon night, but it's your call .3.) :(Ryu-A major power boost seems to be a bit much for such a common type of mineral....it'd probably be better if it was more of a moderate power boost on the full moon night (the necklace must be worn, as well) :(JTH: Alrighty then.) Meanwhile, Komerl has now pulled out his inter-dimensional smartphone and called Esme. "Hello?....Yeah, I went through another one of the Giant Rings. What?!....Your d-dad wants to speak to m-me? Okay.....Hello, sir....Huh? Oh, I'm not doing anything, why? Wait, so you want to see me in 3 days but why?....How can you see where I am though? Oh....I forgot your superpowered vision....Anyways, tell Esme I said good night....Yes, I understand the arrangement and the consequences of being late...Alright, see you in three days. Have a nice evening!" He then hangs up the phone and there were shivers going down his spine.... Inside the village, the four Mobians from Cloudtop Village were wandering around, taking in the sights. "I think there's more tourists here than there were last year," said the horse, hands behind his back. "Well, it is a popular festival, Sajin," said the panda, glancing at some of the booths as they passed by with interest. The four passed by a pair of Mobians armed with weapons; a naginata and a bo staff, respectively. They seemed to be patrolling, and were both wearing the same, specific regalia. When the two soldiers were far enough away, the panda whispered to her friends. "Weren't those Armada footsoldiers...?" The horse nodded, looking rather somber. "Yes...looks like they've still got a grip on the Moonlight Plains..." Despite living in Cloudtop Village, which was not governed by this 'Armada' (yet), their settlement traded frequently with the one in the Moonlight Plains, so the people of Cloudtop Village were well aware of the Armada. There was no denying that their presence kept the village of Moonlight Plains secure, however. Komerl suddenly uses the Super Peel Out to get a running start and then jumps high in the air, a stream of wind trailing him. To other people it may seem he is flying in the air as the moonlight shows his shadow. The squirrel, having seen the shadow, nudged at his companions, pointing up towards Komerl. "Check that out!" The horse crossed his arms. "Huh, would you look at that; someone didn't feel like walking, it seems..." Komerl then lands using a stall-then-fall diagonal flying kick and seemed to be at a nearby restaurant, surprisingly not damaging anything around him. "Heh heh!" The bearcat just rolled his eyes. "Showoff," he muttered, crossing his arms. The people around the restaurant were quick to have gotten out of Komerl's way, and just stared at him. They seemed more curious as to where he came from than angry, however. "Whoops, sorry everyone....Should've planned that better. Um, anyways, food's all on me!" Komerl says with a grin, fist pumping in excitement. After a few minutes after buying the necklace, Joshua proceeded to head towards the same restaurant that Komerl is in, eager to have something to eat. Komerl then noticed that someone is entering the resturant. "Hello!" Category:Roleplays Category:Free Join Roleplays